The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Automotive vehicles, especially performance automotive vehicles, may implement one or more engine sound enhancement features. For example, as internal combustion engine technology improves with respect to combustion efficiency, emissions, fuel economy, engine output, etc., engine sound (both engine sound as experienced by a driver and/or passengers within the vehicle as well as engine sound external to the vehicle) may be significantly reduced. Accordingly, various engine sound enhancement features may be implemented to adjust the magnitude, frequency, tone, etc. of the sound generated by the engine through the exhaust system.